User talk:Sunderland06
Hi Sunderland06 -- we are excited to have Code Snippets Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro This category belongs to Rinn This is my category. Yes. Barnstar page I've started the barnstar page, still working on finishing the "how to create a barnstar" section but tell me what you think of it so far. Sirkad 23:49, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Cool so far. Keep up the good work! And also, I've transcluded the Wikipedia HTML page on to Codesnippets. At the bottom is a list of pages associated with code that need to be created/transcluded, and also irrelevant links, like ones to people's names, need to be discarded. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports 23:57, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Okay, I finished the how to create a barnstar section, you can add to it if you want, but that is a complete guide on how to make it. Sirkad 00:10, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Logo No, not just yet. It takes a while. --Gp75motorsports 00:13, 25 December 2007 (UTC) RE:Merry Christmas Sure thing, merry christmas. Sirkad 01:05, 25 December 2007 (UTC) CSW:NOT Couldja stop deleting NOT? It's a critical guideline. --Gp75motorsports 19:18, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Don't delete the redirects; keep them as a sort of "safety net" in case someone makes a typo. --Gp75motorsports 21:39, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Admin and b'crat I, User:Dreamy would indeed like to be an admin and a b'crat on this wiki. I am User:Dreamafter, I just chose Dreamy for this wiki. E-mail me for conformation. Dreamy 22:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :And I would like to know where are the crat tools? Happy Holidays from —B L 00:22, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Yeah, it looks a lot better. And I can't find that logo, I forgot what I saved it under. --Gp75motorsports 22:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Deletion process test page created I've created a page to test the newly-created deletion process. I'll need you to make a comment here. Thanks! --Gp75motorsports 22:36, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry i've been away, we lost the shop battle so I quit wikipedia, I will still stay here though, I'll make a barnstar as soon as i can, i need to get the software, its at my moms and im at my dads. Sirkad 06:36, 29 December 2007 (UTC) IRC Channel Hi. You are receiving this message because I recently created the #code-snippets IRC channel, and you are a wiki administrator. Please give me your master registered IRC nick (if you have one) so I can apply autovoice to you. While you will not need to be voiced to speak on the channel, it is a good way for people to know who is an administrator. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:56, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, back, i was gone for christmas break. I have returned to wikipedia because I was accepted for VandalProof, Woot! And I will get you that barnstar as quick as i can. Cheers! Sirkad 03:02, 4 January 2008 (UTC) MUWAHAHAHAHA lol, dont know when the last time you logged onto this was but i am REALLY ACTUALLY SERIOUSLY going to work on both the logo for the site and the codepian of the month barnstar, im not kidding this time i really am. Cheers! Sirkad 19:36, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, now im just working on the codepedian of the month cause the logo is being done, so I have a few different variations of the barnstar, but i want to make one with the logo on it so that one will come later. Sirkad 23:36, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Here is one of the possibilities, I can mess around with the colors if you dont like them, just tell me what you want. I was also planning on making another version with the logo when ever we get that. Tell me what you think. Sirkad 00:56, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Np, ill keep track of it for ya. Cheers! Sirkad 23:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Okay, thomas_covenant91@hotmail.com Sirkad 23:32, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Hmm, "insert month here" should probably be replaced with }. --Gp75motorsports 17:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Also, I think the founders should be disqualified from recieving Codepedian of the Month. It'd be unfair since we'd be getting them left and right. --Gp75motorsports 17:35, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Site stats Below are the stats for Code Snippets Wiki, as reported by Alexa Traffic Rankings and : Rank: 462 Registered users: 360,126, of which 11 (or 0.00%) are Sysops. Current sysops: Blow of Light ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Epsilon60198 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) FastLizard4 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Gp75motorsports ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Guesty-Persony-Thingy ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Marlith Quanticle ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Sirkad ‎(Sysop) Current articles: 20, as of 2008-01-19, 21:29 (UTC) Current pages: Over 380, as of 2008-01-19, 21:30 (UTC) Miscellaneous notes: Server status and overall site status seems well, looks like a clean start. For the few months we've been around, we've already experienced considerable success. No incedents of vandalism so far outside of periodic sysop readiness tests. --Gp75motorsports 21:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Important announcement See here. --Gp75motorsports 19:09, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Sigs Yay me first!!! --Gp75motorsports 16:51, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Not working My sig is not working. --Gp75motorsports 18:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC) IMPORTANT IRC INFO Dircbot, a system of channel ban management, has been added to #code-snippets. It works like this: #You ban, say, *!*@127.0.0.1 #Dircbot will ask you to comment on the ban #Reply to dircbot by saying /msg dircbot , and it will be applied. works in this manner: Time: Time should be given in the following format: ~1h THE ~ IS IMPORTANT. For 1 hour from now. ~4h1m4s For 4 hours, 1 minute and 4 seconds from now. d -> day h -> hour m -> minute s -> second So forth. The reason is a simple string, User was spamming, so forth. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, and feel free to ask me on my talk page if you want admin status for that channel. Thanks, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:03, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Fixed Fixed. How do you like it? I somehow transformed the "Create page" bar to red-could you get it to blue? Thanks.--Gp75motorsports 17:25, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Hepl spread the word by adding to every page. --Gp75motorsports 02:07, 30 January 2008 (UTC) About the FA I propose that since we only have 28 articles we should leave the featured article up there for a longer amount of time...how long would you propose? (Post on my talk page.) Sirkad 03:34, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Code Snippets Wiki Newsletter Want to receive the newsletter on your talk page automatically each month? Please sign your name on the spamlist to enable me to do this. Cheers, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:05, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Is there anything new at CS? I am creating the February issue. Macys123 03:19, 29 February 2008 (UTC) : by me, the March issue is ready. Feel free to improve it, it's on the CodeChronicles page! And no, unfortunately, there's nothing new here. —BoL{大老}(是吗 • • 生名) 05:29, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:23, 20 March 2008 (UTC) RE:I am new here please help me understand this site *Hi i do not understand this site very well and can you help me understand it and i have on just click here ok. --'' —Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 19:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:23, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Codesnippets Newsletter '~Special news~''' Special Newsletter Codesnippets co-founder has been banned from the wiki for one month, because of recreation of deleted material. ---- What to do: *If you disagree with the ban, you may comment on the Codesnippets IRC channel Special News by Macy. Macys123 04:26, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Forums account request - Notes: As you are a wiki administrator, you have site administrator rights on the wiki, which includes moderator on all forums. Please do not abuse these rights or they will be revoked. In addition, your website has been set to your CS userpage, please do not change this. A default signature linking to your page here has also been set, feel free to customize it (you can use HTML) as long as it somehow links to your userpage here. Many thanks for joining the forums, --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 00:04, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter BoL (talk) 02:04, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Newsletter You are receiving this because you are signed up on the spamlist. If you do now wish to receive these in the future, please remove yourself. Delivery by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) with the help of AutoWikiBrowser.